For Normal People
by SIN Productions
Summary: Love would be so easy if only Kayura was normal.


**_For Normal People_**

**SIN Productions**

_For Normal People belongs rightfully to SIN Productions © 2005. Plagiarism is illegal and is considered a crime. Ronin Warriors is © Sunrise, Inc. All rights reserved. Comments and criticism are welcome. Rated G for everyone._

Love would be so easy if only Kayura was normal.

* * *

She shifted as the wind barely kissed her skin.

For normal people it would've send just the slightest shiver down their body, causing small prickles on their skin, the obvious reaction to the chill in the air. But to her the weather was as warm as it would ever get. There was nothing that could change her, modify her beliefs, tempt her into believing something other then what she was dead set on believing.

She ignored the slight tickle of touch that gently reminded her she still understood the power of touch, and still she pretended like it didn't bother her that she possessed such human-like qualities. Stroking the brilliant blades of grass that covered the ground she lay on, she restlessly ran the strands through her fingertips of the foreign plant, wondering how this land could become so lavishly fertile while her own seemed like a desolate wasteland. Though an eerily radiant wasteland.

Kayura, the last of the respected Ancient clan, and now the newly appointed ruler of the adjacent realm to that of the one she was currently sprawled in, found herself, once again, lost deep in thought. It had been happening more and more as of late, she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand and her mind would wander to more... unimposing issues. In her hands was the responsibility of all that resided in the Nether realm, and yet, she couldn't help but remain selfish and care for only her satisfaction.

She wished she could've just melted into the shadows when Talpa was destroyed. She was grateful and guilty for the role she played in the war, thus the reason she had taken the vow to restore peace as the Master of darkness fell to his demise. But she wished she could've just returned to an unknown life on Earth where there were no such things as mystical armors and people lived in a blissful naive lifestyle.

For normal people they could wake up one morning, worry about themselves, do as they please, see whom they wanted, pursue whatever it is they yearned for and be considered selfless.

Her one desire was to be _normal_.

She seemed so different from the rest of the oblivious world. Even in the Nether realm she never felt like she fit in, she never had that feeling of complete ease and comfort around the people she was closest to. And somehow deep down in her heart, she doubted she ever would conquer her difficulties.

It was strange. She was born into this world she now she called "foreign," and the world she lived in she never adjusted to. Though the warlords had similar problems, there were three of them, and because of numbers it seemed that they had adjusted to the change and formed a friendship between the three of them that not even Talpa could destroy.

She had spent very little time in the Nether realm under Talpa's reign, and much of it was a blank slate. But her memories of her past in the mortal dimension seemed to be selective and she couldn't recall much, it was all so frustrating.

There should've been a world that was a mix between the two. Then she could fit in and finally achieve the title of "normal".

The wind picked up and her long strands of midnight hair blew expectedly into her eyes, and she blindly struggled to pull it behind her ears. Everything these days seemed to be more of a hassle then what their worth was.

She didn't know when these feelings of hopelessness overcame her. Perhaps when she realized the truth of her feelings towards Rowen, or maybe it was when she accepted the truth that she and him were never to be. No matter how much you prayed or hoped for your dream, to her, they would always be just a breath away from reach.

And she had embraced the truth. She had learned to live with it. She continued on with her life, and yet the emotions seemed to drain everything out of her, leaving her much like a zombie, just passing life without feeling or thought.

Unknowingly her fist grasped onto a handful of grass and she ripped it from the ground, root and all, soil flying from the uprooted plants, spilling onto her silk kimono. Kayura felt like crying, just letting her angry, hot tears spill without having to hold them back anymore. But then in the irony of it all, she felt like laughing at the sad predicament that had become her life.

There was no one to blame, and that was what irked her the most. She couldn't blame her mentor, the Ancient, because he couldn't control whom she fell in love with or the feelings of anxiety that bubbled inside of her. She couldn't blame the warlords, they had been in the same situation as her and while they had succeeded in conquering their fears and starting their life over, she hadn't. And most importantly, she couldn't blame Rowen, because the boy didn't even _know_ about the love she felt for him.

But she couldn't face him and tell him, or risk rejection. It was all too much for her. She couldn't handle what was being thrown to her now, how in the world could she ever handle it if Rowen told her that she wasn't what he was looking for?

She let the grass fall from her hands, the wind picking up the strands and whisking them away before they landed. She wished the breeze could carry her away so she could just disappear into the melting sunlight and never be seen again.

Somehow she knew if she was normal she could muster the courage to tell Rowen her true feelings. Or if she was normal she could work up the courage to finally fit in. Or if she was normal she could let the guilt eating away at her go.

For normal people things were so easy.

A sudden dark spot appeared on her cobalt kimono and she touched the fabric, questioning where it had come from. Then another appeared innocently beside it.

Then another, and another.

Furious at herself, Kayura pulled the sleeve across her eyes rubbing the wetness away. It wasn't supposed to be like this, why couldn't life offer her just a bit of happiness to go along with all the suffering?

And more and more spots appeared on her kimono.

It was when soft, muffled sobs began to escape her unwillingly did she realize she was losing the battle. That she was tumbling over the cliff, blind, and there was no way to stop it. Crumbling, everything was crumbling...

Her mind was so overwhelmed that she never heard him approach.

"Kayura..." she barely heard his voice over the wind, and she wondered if it was real. Startled, her cheeks turned pink as she lifted her head, ashamed she had been caught in such a situation.

Opening her puffy eyes, she focused on the figure of a man standing only a couple of feet from her. He stood straight, regal, and the curves of his muscles were evident even though he wore loosely fitting clothes. He had a gentle, sincerely concerned expression on his face, which surprised Kayura, and she hung her head low...

"We were worried about you. You had us looking everywhere for you. Though I am not surprised to find you here." He looked over the very hill they were on, to the extensive house that stood a couple miles off, a giant landmark in the sumptuous landscape.

"I find it hard to believe you know I'd be here." Her voice was coarse in her haste defense.

"Ah, you have yourself closed off in a shell, little one." The wind picked up, and his chin length hair seemed to flow in a fascinating way that could have you staring for hours. His eyes never left her, and the blush upon her face heated more so.

Kayura refused to respond to him, and she heard him sigh and look yonder to the depths of the forest that remained behind her. "Are you coming home, or are you going to sit here and pout all day?"

"I think I'll pout, thank you." She returned bitterly. "You can leave now, I don't need a chaperone."

For a moment he was quiet and Kayura thought he was going to turn around and go, but he didn't. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It was wrong of me. I'm trying my best here, I hope you can bear with me."

"Bear with you?" she snorted, crossing her arms over her body as she averted her gaze, avoiding him as much as possible.

"Yes, bear with me." He repeated, "You give us little credit for trying, Kayura. And we aren't as clueless as you think we are."

She didn't know what he meant by that, and at the embarrassment she felt overcame any curiosity to find out. She just wanted him to leave her in peace.

"I know you think we don't care, but we do. I thought we had this understanding, but I think instead you took it as we are ignorant and don't care about you."

"Look." She replied flatly, "I appreciate what you are doing here Sekhmet, really I do. But please," she closed her eyes, "I just need to be alone."

"You and I both know that's not what you need."

"What _I_ need is a normal life." She spat, growing more and more curt.

Sekhmet blinked, "A normal life?" he laughed rather abruptly, "Is this what this is all about?"

"Its not so much to ask for." She counteracted, and wistfully she starred across the valley at the mansion and the crystal lake just beyond it, "I wish I could be like them."

"They are far from normal." Sekhmet argued, "Just because they live in this so-called normal realm they possess magical armors and saved their realm from a demon. I would hardly call that normal."

Kayura knew he was right, but she said nothing.

"Not to mention Sage's death-defying hair, that is _far_ from normal." He cracked a smile.

"Its one of those questions in life that even I can't answer." Kayura said before she could even think. She covered her mouth, "Oops, I mean I-"

Sekhmet laughed, "That's more like you!" he congratulated, "I knew with some bad jokes I could bring you back from this disheartening shell you've encased yourself into."

"I am quite fine."

"I know you are." He responded matter-of-factly, "I didn't say you weren't. You are the strongest hearted person I've ever known and whatever obstacles in life you encounter, I have great confidence you will overcome them with a smile. That's just the person you are."

Kayura took in his words with a sharp breath and her brow crinkled in the stunning capacity of his words. "That...that means a lot Sekhmet." Her head lifted a little and he saw the beginnings of a smile.

As she looked up at a man she never even knew had the compassion to care about others besides himself, she found his eyes to be an intense shade of green. They starred down at her with such a loving gaze, that she found herself mesmerized. How come she had never seen such devotion before?

Slowly Sekhmet reached out his hand down to her, "Come on Kayura, I'd never leave you behind."

"Never?" she seemed almost amused, and there was a playful twinkle in her deep blue eyes.

"Never." He repeated and she reached up and took his offer. He pulled her up so that the two came face to face. "Let's go home?"

Finally, after what had seemed like forever, Kayura smiled and nodded.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
